


Please?

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: A giant pool brawl starts up and Gajeel needs a little iron snack to get a good upper hand in the fight.   And who else would he go to but Levy?A fanfic from 2014 with some minor editing.  Cross posted.





	Please?

Levy sat at the back of the guild by the pool, her bikini clad body stretched out on the lawn chair, her hair up and her eyes glued to her book. For the first time in a long while, she was set. She had enough money to pay rent and then some, she wasn't injured, and Jet and Droy weren't bothering her. She was able to enjoy her book in peace.

The only problem was, the book was horrible and she had no others with her. Levy let out a sigh as she closed the book and set it aside.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked, walking up to the bluenette.

"My book isn't any good," Levy said with a sigh.

"Bummer. Would you like to go swimming with Gajeel and me then?" the Exceed offered.

"I've seen the way the two of you go from swimming to wrestling and it looks too dangerous for my taste," Levy answered. "I'll just watch, thanks for the offer though."

"Okay," Lily shrugged before turning and going to the pool. He looked around for Gajeel and when he didn't see him nearby he lowered himself in.

"Where is Gajeel?" Levy asked herself as she looked around as well.

"Cannonball!" came the deep voice as the Dragon Slayer ran from the other side of the guild and jumped into the pool. The giant splash that followed had Levy soaked in seconds and sent enough water out of the pool to lower the water level a good foot. It even sent Lily flying out of the water, a confused look on his face as he was spinning, airborne momentarily, before falling back down. Levy noticed the Exceed recover as he started to fall and watched as he switched to his larger form, preparing his own cannonball. The Exceed went crashing down into the water, next to his partner.

Levy watched the two start a wrestling match in the water as she wrung her hair out. "Boys," she muttered.

"Hey, Levy," Lisanna said as she came to take a seat by the bookworm.

"Hey, Lisanna. What's up?" Levy answered.

"Not much, was just curious what was going on over here," the silver haired mage said.

"Gajeel and Lily are wrestling with each other," Levy said, nodding her head in their direction.

"Oh, then I suggest we move," the Take Over mage said, standing up.

"Why?" Levy asked, slightly worried now.

"Because Natsu will join in, then Gray, and probably Erza, then everyone else," Lisanna answered, glancing over her shoulder to where the rest of the guild were at.

"You're right," Levy realized, standing too.

Lisanna was right. Natsu came running over, diving into the pool followed by the rest of the guild.

…

Levy sighed as she stared at the dog pile her guild mates had formed inside the now almost empty pool.

"Oi, Shrimp," Gajeel called as he climbed out of the dog pile. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Levy huffed.

"Can you make me some of that iron?" the Dragon Slayer asked, shocking Levy with the more or less politeness of his words.

"Say please," Levy said, seeing how far she could take it.

Gajeel frowned but said please, so Levy summoned some iron.

"Thanks, Shrimp," Gajeel said, taking a bite. "This is the best iron out there. You're a good cook, make a nice wife one day," Gajeel said nonchalantly, unaware of the impact of his words to the young bluenette.

"Wha-?" Levy stuttered as her face went red at his words. "I didn't even cook that!" Levy said, trying to change the subject.

"What's up with you, you're acting weird, and your face is red. You sick or something?" Gajeel asked, looking at the girl intently.

"No, you're just oblivious," Lily said, walking up the two of them.


End file.
